bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hueco Mundo Garrison
"For centuries, Hollows have been able to flee safely into Hueco Mundo where Shinigami cannot get touch them and appear later to terrorize the world of the living at their leisure but no more. We exist to hunt the cowardly Hollows in their homes and cut them down before they can cross into the world of the living, to cut down their numbers so that the majority of souls exist either in the Soul Society or the World of the Living, that is our purpose" -The first commander of the corps The Heuco Mundo Garrison is a corps derived from the Stealth Force that was secretly founded by Yoruichi's predeccessor with the task of hunting Hollows in Hueco Mundo to prevent as many of them as possible from crossing over to the World of the Living and hunting the Plus. The corps is made up of Shinigami that are of lieutenant level and are extremely skilled at moving from place to place and fighting without being detected. History The Hueco Mundo Garrison was founded two hundred years before Yoruichi became the captain of Squad Two by her mother who believed that the only way to cut down the number of Hollows that appear in the World of the Living and protect the balance of souls is to kill the Hollows in their home of Hueco Mundo. However, she knew that Central 46 may not approve and would find out if Shinigami were regularly coming and going from the Soul Society to Hueco Mundo and founded a permanent base of operations in Heuco Mundo that has everything the corps needs for a permanent stay, including a means of communicating with her despite being in different dimensions, allowing her to remain in control of the corps on a need to basis but was assigned a leader to oversee the day to day operations. While their numbers were small at first with a few casualties in the first decade, they were supplied with new members every decade, swelling their numbers to the point where their headquarters had to be remodeled one hundred and fifteen years after they first settled into Hueco Mundo. But when Yoruichi took over as head of the second division, the corps became independant, having lost their their link to the Soul Society and the true leader of their organization. Organization Coming soon. Headquarters Coming soon. Abilities Coming soon. Training Each member of the corps did ten years of training to learn how to fight on the level of a lieutenant through Zanjutsu and Hakuda with as little of their spiritual pressure as possible and without either releasing their Zanpakuto or using Kidou while suppressing the unneeded spiritual pressure to be virtually undetectable as not to draw more Hollows to them unnecessarily. Notable Members Coming soon. Trivia *As of Saturday, May 14th, 2016 at 2:53pm pacific time, EmperorSigma has been given permission to edit this page as a co-editor. *This organization was originally for a personal fanfiction I had planned some time back but that fanfiction was more or less trashed along with this organization. *One of the original ideas for this was that each member was branded with a sort of Kidou that was soul deep and would return their soul to their lab when they died where they would be suspended as their body regenerates however, as it is too much like what was done in the manga/anime FairyTail, I have decided to scrap that. * Category:Corps